Plague's End/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting out * Talk to Arianwyn in Lletya. (Chat options 1-Accept Quest-1-1) * Enter western door Infiltration * Open northern door (Chat options 3-2-1) * Head to the north-western room. * Talk to Mourner * Talk to Iestin Edern (Chat options 2) Iorwerth's master plan * Climb up northern stairs * Talk to Mayor of Prifddinas (In the house north of the camp) (Chat options 2) * Talk to the Mourner at the bridge (South-west side of the camp) (Chat options 1) * Return to Mayor of Prifddinas (In the house north of the camp) (Chat options 1) * Take Iorwerth masterplan (desk option) * Return to Iestin Edern (Chat options 1-3) Incite an uprising * Talk to Councillor Halgrive (outside of East Ardougne church) (Chat option 1) * Talk to Bravek (in the upper floor of West Ardougne Civic Office) (Chat option 1-2-2) * Talk to the 6 people on the list (take off 1 Mourner piece, or they won't speak with you) ** Ted or Martha Rehnison - In a building north of the civic office (Chat option 1) ** Jethick - East side of the town square (Chat option 1) ** Nurse Sarah - In a building south-west of the church (Chat option 1) ** Carla - In an open area, north of the graveyard to the west of the church (Chat option 1) ** Koftik - Entrance to the Underground Pass. (Chat option 1) ** Elena - Found in the house just west of the log balance in the northern part of East Ardougne. (Chat option 1) Time to attack Prepare for some combat. * Return to the church in West Ardougne * Talk to any of the 6 NPCs at the church (not the priest) (Chat options 1-5) * Head to the Mourners HQ (north-east) * Kick down door and kill the mourners * Open trapdoor in north-west corner and kill the mourners, including Head Mourner * Talk to Head Mourner (Chat options 1-2-3-2) * Head to the roof, replace Standard (hold spacebar) * Head to King Lathas's Castle * Talk to Sir Edmond near the entrance to begin (Chat options 1) * Head upstairs, talk to King Lathas * Kill Sir Hugo (Chat options 1-2) * Kill or spare Lathas, then talk to Sir Edmond * Return to Iestin Edern (Chat options 3-2-1) * Search bookcase (in the northern room) for The Lost Elders (Chat option 1) * Read The Lost Elders book * Talk to Gwir for 2 items(Chat options 1-4-5-2) Finding Lady Ithell All Symbols are on the walls, but near the floor. * Inspect Symbol (ranging shop, west wall) * Inspect Symbol (southern building, south wall) * Inspect Symbol (bank, east wall) * Climb upstairs (Centre of Lletya) * Inspect Symbol (northern wall of Altar room, but outside) * Climb downstairs (Centre of Lletya) * Enter clothing store (north-west building with Oronwen) and climb stairs. * Inspect Symbol (south-western corner of the small room) * Head to the centre of Lletya * Build Statue Hotspot (directly next to the well in the centre). * Climb upstairs * Speak to Kelyn (Chat option 4) Finding Lady Trahaeam * Head west, out of Lletya. * Pass Tree. (west) * Step over trip-wire. (west) * Enter dense forest x3 (north-west) * Jump Leaves. (north-east) * Enter Cave Entrance (far east, near summoning obelisk) * Head East, Mine Cracked Wall (south of the Well) * Enter Tunnel * Kill level 70 Automaton(x3) * Wake Trahaearn, (Chat options 1-3) Finding Lord Crwys * Home teleport to Tirannwn Lodestone * Pick (blue) Mushroom (they are very bright) * Enter Dense Forest x3 (west of Tirannwn Lodestone) * Pick (red) mushroom (these are for later) * Step over trip-wire (north-west) * Enter dense forest x2 (north - do not pass the third one) * Chop down tree (east) * Inspect tree (west) * Use Plant Cure on Tree * Talk to Lord Crwys (Chat option 4) Finding Lady Hefin * Home teleport to Tirannwn Lodestone * Jump Leaves (north-east) * Step over trip-wire (north-east) * Head far south to the swamp, past the magic trees. * Jump to rocks (look at the map on the right) * Talk to Elf Hermit (Chat options 2-2-1-3-4) Finding Lord Amlodd * Home teleport to Taverley, head East across the pond to the summoning obelisk. * Infuse-pouch Obelisk (Chat option 1-1) * Summon Amlodd pouch (Chat option 4) Finding Lady Meilyr * Grind Blue Isafdar Mushroom * Grind Red Isafdar Mushroom * Use on super defence (3) potion. * Teleport to Daemonheim (Ring of Kinship) * Drink Meilyr's Potion in the entrance area to the dungeons. * Enter Portal (West side) * Speak to Lady Meilyr (Chat option 4) Distraction * Speak with Iestin Edern (Chat option 3) * Travel to Tyras Camp (West of Tirannwn Lodestone) (or charter ship to Tyras Camp via Port Sarim) * Speak with General Hining (Chat option 4) * Return and speak with Iestin Edern (Prepare for combat - Fire Magic Weakness) Boss fight * Enter Grand Library (Spacebar - 2) Puzzles * Direct Light into the centre (place/rotate mirrors as needed) Tip: It is best to work in reverse with the mirrors' beam (predicting the beam of light from the Seren seal) up until the locked mirrors (phase 4+). * Use Protect/Deflect Magic and keep moving when Dark Lord is alive * Talk to Arianwyn * Quest complete! Category:Plague's End